The present invention relates generally to computer peripherals and, more specifically, to a computer system having a smart drain hole.
In recent years, various personal computers have evolved from transportable suitcase style computers, to popular laptops or notebooks due to their affordable prices. Many features have been added to electronic devices, such as portable telephones and personal computers to attract more users
More recently, with the increasing popularity of wireless networks at individual homes and restaurants, people are using their laptop computers to either surf the internet or work while also consuming beverages. In these types of environments, people may have wet fingers or may spill their coffee, tea, or soft drinks on their computers. If there is no water drainage system for computers, liquid may damage the circuit boards of the electronic devices and the operating functions of the electronic device may be impaired.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for apparatus and methods for a drainage system disposed around touchpads or keyboards of electronic devices.